I Have Come to Bury Love
by Kawinka
Summary: First fanfic. Hinata's POV. post timeskip.a little AU I do not own Naruto


I have come to bury Love

Beneath a tree,

in the forest black and tall

Where none can see.

The only companion she had in the dark and still forest was the moon. He had left with Orochimaru. And short after him her inspiration and, many thought, crush too had left. It was not true. She did not love him. Who she was in love was now gone forever. She knew that even if he comes back he'll be banished. He was the traitor. And she was a good kunoichi. She did not break thе rules of the village. As an ANBU she was to obey commands and her commands on both of the Uchiha brothers were the same- "Attack and kill if you can." All her life she had lived under commands and rules.

She was not to be free. She had tried once- breaking free from her clan. She was disowned but she didn't care back then. She was free. Soon she had realized that she was created to obey, to live with rules. So she joined ANBU. One of the youngest members, soon she made it a captain. Her father was so proud with her- he even wanted her back. But she had chosen her path. Her friends started to avoid her- her wolfish mask was freaking them out. Her cold nature had become to much for them to handle. So they stopped being her friends.

She was a good kunoichi. She did not break rules. "If something or somebody is trying to make break a command- eliminate it." That way she got many scars and enemies. And she buried this cursed love deep in the dark forest.

I shall not put flowers at his head,

Nor a stone at his feet,

For the mouth I loved so much

Was bittersweet.

He was dead for her. But with him her heart had died as well. She remembered the first time she saw his brother. It was late and dark. She was patrolling in the village when she saw him or better- his red doomed eyes. Her blood limit did not let her fall into his genjutsu and he was impressed. "A hyuga" he had mused. They had fought. And again he found her surprisingly his equal. When her back- up came she was annoyed to find out that it considered almost all the rookie nine and above all Neji. That day the myth she was weak was destroyed. Instead was built another- that she was good at pretending being weak. Sakura had jumped in to stop her from killing "Sasuke"- an incredibly stupid move.

That day Hinata got the "x" scar on her right cheek. She saved Sakura at that prize. And learned a lesson- love makes people stupid. He did not know she existed. He hurt the people who loved him. And he would make her break the rules. And so she buried him beneath a tree in the forest dark and tall.

I shall go no more to his grave,

For the woods are cold.

I shall gather as much of joy

As my hands can hold.

Two years had passed since the day her inspiration had left. That day she buried Him. And gave that vow- she would protect her inspiration. She would be a good kunoichi. She would break the rules only two times. One was down- she broke free from her obsessing family. She wanted to be happy and she had tried. In the end she found some twisted kind of a joy in ANBU. She found happiness in the trill and the thought that this killing wasn't meaningless after all. This way she protected- people she knew and people she didn't. But she made no difference and for once that made her happy. In the beginning every night she would go under that tree. But she would not any more.

I shall stay all day in the sun

Where the wide winds blow-

But oh, I shall cry at night

When none will know.

Naruto had come back that day. And she would spent her days with him. She would love him as the others want for she was a good kunoichi. She would protect him for he was her inspiration. She would help him bring back his best friend. And she would follow the command if it is still the same- "Attack and kill if you can.". She is a good kunoichi and good kunoichi do not disobey commands and break rules, even if their hearts say other wise. But in the dark of the night, just for a few moments, when the rules do not reach, when none will know, she will cry for Him.


End file.
